


Dining Out

by Ibenholt



Series: Sannel Mollari [4]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peaceful family dinner at McBari's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dining Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sannel is Londo and G'Kar's daugther in an alternate universe where Londo never got the keeper and G'Kar never left Babylon 5. Instead, they developed a more or less romantic relationship, G'Kar turned female for a while because of stress, and Sannel was concieved around the time they were on Centauri Prime as Prime minister and bodyguard.

Londo's look of disdain has never failed to amuse G'Kar, and neither has it today. "Everything in order, Mollari?" He chirps before biting into his burger. McBari's food, salted, deep fried and every health nut's worst nightmare tastes a lot better than it looks. But as Londo sits there and picks in his salad, G'Kar assumes that can't go for everything. Sannel is busy eating her fries and deciding how much ketchup she should put on each one. The toy she got, a plastic model of the Babylon 5 badge, is hanging from the neckline of her dress. G'Kar must admit he is surprised she wanted to come back. The last time she had eaten both a hamburger and fries, and then been violently sick. It would seem her system wasn't fully Narn after all. She had, however, concluded that if she only ate the one or the other very slowly and drank much between bites, she could keep it down. "I can see the food decaying, G'Kar. Nothing here is in order at all."

"Then drink something."

"My drink is lukewarm and tastes like plastic."

"You shouldn't have let it stand for so long."

Sannel looks up and hands Londo her badge. "Do you want to play with this?" He shakes his head while a small, forced smile makes its way over his lips. "No thank you, my dear." She fastens it and goes back to eating.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they deep fry this, too." He comments, pushes the sloppy leaves around.

"Stop sulking, Mollari. The kitchen renovation will be finished soon, and then I can go back to cooking again."

"From fire to ashes, yes?"

"You can cook your own dinners if you want to."

"Alright. Tomorrow, we will eat at a proper restaurant. I'll take you both to Fresh Air for some real dining." He turns to Sannel who has fastened two fries to her fangs and is making a somewhat convincing zoolow fish growl. She has spilled ketchup and fat on her dress, and her hair has escaped the tight braids that are bound with ribbons. Luckily, it's just an everyday garment and no one down here is important enough to make a point of how she looks. Besides, in only four years, they can shave her head and rid her and themselves of that irritating mess. "You can wear that dress Vir bought you the last time he visited. But I don't want any of this nonsense." He pulls one of the fries off her tooth and waves it at her like it's a ruler and he is a bitter, old teacher. She bites into it, rips it out of his hand and giggles when he sighs. "Do you see what you are doing to our child?" G'Kar finishes his burger and licks his fingers just to make Londo scowl when Sannel does the same.


End file.
